Buscando mis orígenes
by Solange's
Summary: ¿Hasta dónde llegarías para encontrar a un hombre que no has conocido jamás? Lami quiere conocer al único hombre que no ha conocido en toda su vida, y de la cual su tia Nojiko no piensa hablarle, su padre. Pero ella no se rendirá tan fácilmente, y quiere conocerlo, aunque eso implique tener que dejar el pueblo natal de su madre. Aquí es en donde empieza la aventura.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Han pasado varios años del día en que los Mugiwara encontraran el One Piece y Luffy se convirtiera en el rey de los Piratas. Pero lo mejor de ser un pirata es que las aventuras nunca terminan, y así fue para los Mugiwara, querían descubrir nuevas islas y seguir viendo el mundo.

Los Dragones Celestiales habían sido derrocados y ahora vivían dispersos por el mundo como personas normales y corrientes, teniendo que acostumbrarse a vivir como las demás personas, aunque sus identidades habían sido ocultadas para no subir la ira de los pobladores.

Aún cuando los Dragones Celestiales hubieran sido derrotados el gobierno mundial aún seguía existiendo para que el orden y las leyes siguieran siendo respetadas, por consiguiente los piratas aún eran perseguidos, buscados y encarcelados.

Nami por su parte había logrado cumplir su sueño de dibujar el mapa de todo el mundo, se puede decir que Nami siendo Nami se aprovechó del hecho de que era el único mapa del mundo completo e hizo mucho dinero con él vendiendolo.

En algún momento en ese lapso de tiempo ella quedó embarazada, los Mugiwara al comienzo desconocían la identidad del padre de su hijo, pero más adelante Nami se los reveló, dejando a todos sus amigos sorprendidos y a un Sanji furioso.

Después de su nacimiento recibió a su hija, a quien nombró Lami. La pequeña bebé era la viva imagen de su padre, tenía el cabello negro azulado y los ojos eran amarillos, llegando a ser de un color ámbar.

Nami pasó unos meses criando a su hija, aunque muy pronto se dio cuenta que al ser perseguida tanto ella como su padre por el Gobierno Mundial Lami también llegaría a ser su blanco, por el solo hecho de ser la hija de uno de los que integraban los de la Peor Generación y podría ser usada para atraer a ambas tripulaciones.

Con mucho pesar decidió dejar a su pequeña hija en la Villa Cocoyasi, donde ella misma se crió para que creciera y que la criara Nojiko. Pero antes de eso por mutuo acuerdo ambos padres decidieron registrar a Nojiko como su madre biológica y que Nami fuera por ley su tía, además de que por el bien de la niña el padre no podría visitarla, ni siquiera acercarse a la isla. Esto lo hicieron para que todos creyeran que era la hija de Nojiko y no de Nami, de tal forma el Gobierno Mundial no la molestaría.

Los años pasaron y la pequeña Lami creció creyendo que Nojiko era su verdadera madre, y conocía a Nami como su tía y a los demás Mugiwara como sus amigos que iban de vez en cuando a visitarlas a ella y a Nojiko.

Lami un día llegó a preguntarse quién sería su papá, ya que nadie nunca lo había mencionado. Le preguntó a su madre, pero Nojiko solo le contestó que él estaba de viaje y que regresaría en cuanto este hubiera terminado.

Con cada año que pasaba Lami empezó a creer que su padre nunca iría a verla, por el simple hecho de que no la quería ni a ella ni a su mamá, de tal modo que dejó de preguntar por él.

Pero todo eso cambiaría un fatídico día, cuando buscando entre las cosas de Nojiko encontró lo que nunca debió descubrir y empezó a sospechar sobre todo lo que le habían estado diciendo toda su vida.

Al enfrentar a Nojiko esta solo lo negará todo, cosa que enfurece a la niña, ocasionando que huya de casa. Así que para descubrir la verdad, irá en búsqueda de la única persona que podría decirle la verdad sobre quién es su verdadera madre y del porque le mintieron, su padre.

 **En estos momentos estoy recluida en mi cama, porque tengo una fiebre tremenda. Pero espero poder recuperarme y actualizar las historias pronto.**

Muchas gracias

Bye.


	2. Dudas y Sospechas

**Dudas y Sospechas**

* * *

Habían pasado doce años desde el día en que la tripulación de Los Sombreros de Paja encontraran el One Piece y todos los integrantes de la tripulación lograran realizar sus sueños personales, incluida su navegante, Nami.

Lograr dibujar su propio mapa mundial, con el cual obviamente no desperdició en negociar su venta por todo el mundo a los demás navegantes.

Sin embargo, se presentó un hecho inesperado en la vida de la joven mujer inmediatamente después del descubrimiento del One Piece por ella y su tripulación.

Desde hacía un tiempo atrás había tomado cierto interés por un joven capitán de una tripulación aliada pero al mismo tiempo enemiga, enamorándose de él.

Poco tiempo después la joven navegante dio a luz a una preciosa niña de cabello color negro azulado y ojos color ámbar a la cual Nami decidió bautizar con el nombre de Lami, para que simbolizara su unión. Además de coincidentemente ser el mismo nombre de la hermana menor del padre de su hija.

Aún cuando los Dragones Celestiales y el Gobierno Mundial hubieran caído a manos del Ejército Revolucionario y el mundo estuvieran cambiando ella y el padre de su hija seguían siendo piratas, como consiguiente perseguidos por La Marina, la cual durante el cambio en el globo había establecido un nuevo orden en conjunto con El Gobierno Mundial, el cual ya no era liderado por los Tenryuubito, sino por otras personas.

Al seguir siendo piratas no habría manera de criar a una niña en medio de tantos peligros y más aún en el mar, de forma que Nami decidió dejar la crianza de la pequeña Lami a su hermana Nojiko y ocultando la identidad del padre de su hija, por miedo a que La Marina fuera por ella al descubrir de quien era hija.

Además de por mutuo acuerdo y para ocultar la verdadera identidad de la niña se registró a Nojiko como la madre de la pequeña bebé de tal forma que Nami solo pasaría a ser legalmente su tía, y no su madre. Del mismo modo, tanto ella como esa persona habían acordado de que él no se acercaría a la pequeña por ninguna razón.

Los años pasaron y Lami había crecido creyendo que Nojiko era su verdadera madre, y la misma Nojiko pensaba en Lami como si fuera su propia hija aún cuando no hubiera ningún lazo sanguíneo. Aún cuando Lami fuera feliz viviendo junto a su tía ella sentía que le faltaba algo.

Cada vez que salía del colegio o paseaba por las calles de la pequeña villa sentía envidia de los demás niños, porque sus familias eran completas y tenían a ambos padres, y aunque era muy feliz viviendo con quien pensaba ella que era su madre su más grande anhelo era el de conocer a su padre.

A veces intentaba preguntar algo sobre su papá a Nojiko, pero esta desviaba el tema para desagrado y tristeza de Lami. Nojiko siempre le decía que regresaría muy pronto en cuanto se hubiera desocupado. Lami después de haber llegado a los ocho años de edad comprendió que su padre nunca iría a verlas, perdiendo de esa forma toda esperanza de poder conocerlo. Incluso llegó a la errónea conclusión de que tal vez su padre no quería saber nada de ella y que en un primer momento fuera una hija no deseada.

Lo que más odiaba Nojiko era mentirle a su sobrina, no deseaba verla triste, pero era inevitable, mentirle era la única forma para mantenerla a salvo del Gobierno Mundial y de la Marina.

Ella hubiera querido decirle toda la verdad pero aún era muy pequeña como para que se enterara, además de que aún cuando fuera muy inteligente (aún para su corta edad) quería que fuera un poco mayor para que así lograra entender el porqué de sus mentiras. Pero nadie pudo prever lo que vendría de allí a unos años.

Al llegar a los once años de edad las facciones de Lami habían cambiado y empezaron a asemejarse a los de Nami a su edad, pero lo primero que uno notaba al mirarla eran sus grandes ojos color ámbar los cuales gracias a su cabello negro azulado resaltaban aún más. Su cabello era corto, llegando hasta los hombros terminando con unas cuantas ondulaciones al final.

Al crecer se notaba que Lami era una niña muy inteligente, intelecto heredado por ambos padres, además de ser una muy ávida lectora de libros y revistas médicas, consiguiendo memorizar todo habiendo leído solo una vez. Se puede decir que su personalidad era una mezcla de ambos, durante la mayoría del tiempo era una niña muy tranquila y gentil, pero cuando alguien la hacía enojar llegaba a tener explosiones de rabia como las de Nami.

Era un día como cualquier otro, Lami estaba ayudando a Nojiko a recoger las naranjas para después ir a venderlas en el pueblo.

― Mamá después de vender las naranjas, ¿podemos ir a visitar al abuelo Genzo? ― preguntó Lami mientras le pasaba una de las naranjas a Nojiko.

― No deberías molestarlo tanto, ya no es tan joven como antes. No puede seguirte el ritmo ― le replicó Nojiko.

― Aguafiestas ― dijo en voz baja la niña para que no la oyera.

― ¿Dijiste algo?

― No, nada ― contestó ella inocentemente.

― Bueno, ¿puedes ir a traer la canasta que está en el ropero de Nami?

― Ya voy.

Al entrar a la casa se encontraba una cómoda con marcos de fotografías, una de las fotografías retrataba a su madre Nojiko, junto con su tía Nami y su abuela Bell-mère, cuando esta última aún seguía con vida. Junto a esta había otras fotografías, pero ella miraba una en particular en donde estaban ella con su mamá.

Lami dirigió su vista hacía la foto y tomó el marco entre sus manos, había sido tomada hace unos años atrás cuando fueron por un breve periodo de tiempo de viaje las dos, recordaba muy bien ese viaje, durante todo su transcurso fue muy feliz y se divirtió mucho.

Sin embargo, había algo en particular que recordaba de ese día. Cuando llegaron al lugar de su hospedaje la pareja que dirigía la posada evidenció el hecho de que Lami no se pareciera en nada a su mamá. Desde ese entonces Lami empezó a preguntarse de si se parecería más a su padre que a su madre. Al no haber ninguna foto de él en toda la casa no sabría si decir que eso fuera cierto o no. Pero ella misma sin que los demás se lo dijeran se había percatado que no se parecía en nada a su madre. Al comienzo no le tomó importancia, pero con el pasar de los años sus rasgos se acentuaba más haciendo más notoria su poco o nulo parecido a Nojiko, cosa que a veces la hacía sentir un poco incómoda. Se respondía a sí misma que seguramente se parecería más a su papá.

Dejó la foto en su sitio para después dirigirse hacía la habitación de su tía Nami, y se dirigió hacia el ropero que se encontraba al costado de la cama, lo abrió y buscó dentro de él la canasta que su madre le había pedido.

Buscó la mochila hasta encontrarla en la parte más profunda del closet ― Te encontré ― tiró de uno de los dos tirantes, pero al hacerlo algo cayó encima de la niña desde uno de los estantes más altos.

― Eso dolió ― dijo para después masajear su sien, abrió los ojos para buscar lo que le habría caído encima y vio una caja muy grande, llena de agujeros y polvo; tomándola entre sus manos se podía notar que había estado allí dentro por mucho tiempo.

Aunque sabía que era algo que le pertenecía a su tía Nami tuvo curiosidad de saber que contenía la caja, así que la abrió para poder ver en su interior. Al levantar la tapa pudo ver que habían varias cosas en su interior. Seguramente de la niñez de su tía, junto con objetos que servían para la navegación, siguió viendo que más había, pero algo en particular llamó su atención.

Era una foto bastante vieja, y en ella se podía ver a su tía Nami sonriendo con en brazos un bebé. A Lami le pareció algo extraño, no sabía porque pero esa no era la primera vez que veía esa foto. Iba a seguir buscando, para ver que más habría dentro de la caja.

― ¡Lami! ¿Qué tanto haces allí dentro? ― se sobresaltó debido a eso.

― Nada mamá. Ya voy ― respondió para seguido devolver todo al interior de la caja y salir rápidamente de la habitación.

― ¿Por qué te demoraste tanto?

― Es que no lograba encontrarla.

― Bueno, hay que poner las naranjas dentro de ella ― le indicó que hacer.

― ¡Sí! ― después de disponer las naranjas en ambas canastas se dirigieron hacia la aldea para poder venderlas.

Al llegar donde el vendedor antes de empezar a negociar la venta Nojiko se giró hacía Lami y le pidió la canasta ― Lami, ve donde Genzo. Yo te alcanzaré en unos minutos.

― Está bien ― y se fue corriendo hacia la oficina del sheriff, en donde encontró a Genzo ― ¡Abuelo Genzo! ― gritó la niña, haciéndolo sobresaltar.

― ¡Lami! ― dijo emocionado el hombre. Los años también habían pasado para él su cabello y bigote se habían vuelto de un color gris y en su rostro se podían notar los signos de la vejez que con cada año se acentuaban aún más arrugas ― ¿Cómo está mi niña favorita?

― Muy bien.

― ¡Ven y déjame darte un abrazo!

― Abuelito, tu barba me hace cosquillas ― dijo riendo por las cosquillas ocasionadas por su bigote.

― Pues aquí vienen más.

― ¡No!

― Veo que se divierten

― ¡Tío Nako!

― Lami, ¿por qué no me llamas abuelo como a Genzo? ― preguntó el hombre.

― Porque Genzo es el abuelo, y tu eres el tío.

― Que cruel eres ― dijo el viejo médico de la aldea ― ¿Y viniste sola? ¿Dónde está Nojiko?

― Mamá está vendiendo las naranjas que estuvimos cultivando.

― Debe de estar usando una de sus artimañas. Compadezco al pobre hombre.

― Tío Nako, ¿me prestarías otro de tus libros de medicina? – preguntó la niña.

― Vaya sí que te gusta leer esos libros.

― ¿No deberías leer otras cosas Lami? Esos son para adultos ― Genzo trató de persuadir a la pequeña niña.

― Pero me gustan, son interesantes. Además el tío Nako a veces me enseña.

― No deberías de enseñarle eso a una niña de once años ― Reclamó el hombre al doctor.

― Es ella quien me lo pide, y es difícil resistirse a esta lindura.

― ¿De qué tanto hablan ustedes? ― se escuchó una voz femenina que venía de la entrada.

― Hola Nojiko.

Dijeron ambos adultos.

― Estaba diciéndole a Lami que no debería leer libros de medicina a tan corta edad ― explicó Genzo.

― ¿Pero que problema hay Genzo? Si a ella le gusta, no veo que tiene de malo ― agregó Nako.

― Además, eso solo quiere decir que ella es muy inteligente.

Empezó una pequeña discusión entre ambos, cada uno con su propia opinión sobre lo que era o no correcto para una niña de su edad.

― Lami, espero que no estés molestando a Genzo y Nako. Deben trabajar.

― No mamá. Ellos empezaron a discutir entre ellos.

― ¡Lami! ¡Ven vamos a jugar a las escondidas!

Se oyó un grito que venía de las afueras de la pequeña oficina del sheriff.

― ¡Ya voy! ¿Puedo mami? ― preguntó la niña a Nojiko.

― Sí, pero no te ensucies demasiado.

Lami salió corriendo para ir a jugar con los otros niños de la aldea.

― Se parece tanto a Nami a su edad ― agregó entonces Genzo, mientras miraba por afuera de la ventana a la pequeña niña jugar con sus amigos.

― A mi parecer se parece más a su padre ― rebatió Neko.

― Tú ni siquiera conoces a su padre.

― Cierto, pero vi su cartel de "Se busca" en la aldea de la isla cercana ― explicó Neko de como hace unos días atrás se había dirigido a la aldea cercana para comprar unos medicamentos que ya se habían terminado y que mientras estaba caminando por la calle vio su cartel. Explicó que de no haber sido por el nombre no lo habría reconocido, Trafalgar D. Water Law, pero cuando vio bien la foto pudo notar que la niña si se parecía a su padre.

― Y se le parecen bastante, tiene algunos rasgos parecidos a Nami, pero su color de ojos y cabellos los heredó de él.

― ¿Tú que dices Nojiko? ¿A quién se parece?

― Creo que tiene un poco de los dos, pero más de su padre. Aunque no lo parezca es mucho más madura de lo que parece, además de que le gusta leer libros de medicina. Nami por otro lado era todo lo contrario.

― Se podría volver en una muy buena doctora.

― ¿Y no te ha vuelto a preguntar sobre su papá? ― preguntó Genzo un tanto preocupado.

― No, creo que empezó a creer que su padre no la quiere.

Lo último no pudo no decirlo con un malestar muy grande.

― Pero si eso es una tontería, ¿quién no quería como hija a una niña así de adorable como ella? ― espetó el viejo doctor.

― Ella es muy inteligente y se da cuenta de las cosas, por eso es que llegó a esa conclusión.

― ¿No crees que sería mejor decirle la verdad? Tú lo dijiste, aún para esa edad ella es muy madura ― dijo Genzo, tratando de darle ánimos a la joven mujer.

― Sí, pero…

No sabía como terminar la frase, estaba muy indecisa en si contarle la verdad o no. Pensando que sus deseos de mantener el secreto oculto fueran egoístas. Además de que tenía miedo de las consecuencias y repercusiones de lo que significaría desvelar la verdad.

― ¿Qué tal si ya no me querá cuando se entere que no soy su madre? ¿Y me odie por haberle mentido?

Les dijo sus preocupaciones a ambos, miedo a su rechazo o aún peor, su odio hacía ella. O el pensar que Nami y Law no la querían y que la habían abandonado con ella para no hacerse cargo de su hija.

― Exageras, tu la críaste y la educaste. Ella siempre te verá como su madre ― trató de animarla Genzo.

― Además, si le explican el porqué tuvieron que hacer eso ella seguramente lo entenderá. Es una niña muy lista, sabrá perdonarlos, a los tres.

― Pero deben contarle ahora, porque si esto se extiende más su rencor puede crecer.

― Tienen razón, le contaré la verdad. Pero cuando regrese Nami. Me llegó una carta hacía una semana, donde decía que llegaría en unos diez días.

― Entonces solo faltan tres.

― Su tempismo no podría haber sido mejor ― dijo Neko.

― Sí, aunque aún tengo algo de miedo ― vacilaba Nojiko.

― Tú tranquila, la verdad sin importar cual sea, no puede ser mala. Lami entenderá que lo hicieron para protegerla.

― Eso espero ― dijo Nojiko con semblante preocupado.

― ¿Y qué pasó con el vendedor?

― Me dio una buena suma ― decía Nojiko con aires de estar muy orgullosa de sí misma, como si hubiera ganado la mismísima loteria.

― Usaste de nuevo tus artimañas, ¿verdad? ― inquirió Genzo.

― Bell-mère seguro estaría muy orgullosa ― rió Neko, muy divertido por toda la situación.

― Es más que suficiente para este mes, junto con lo que me envía Nami para la manutención de Lami.

― ¿Te envía dinero?

Ambos hombres estaban sorprendidos, no sabían ese detalle. Nojiko ante la pregunta afirmó moviendo la cabeza, asintiendo.

― Dice que no quiere que Lami pase por lo mismo que pasamos nosotras.

― Le quiere dar una vida que no tenga privaciones, y Law también la ayuda en eso. Aunque se vean muy raramente. Law hace sus cosas y Nami las suyas.

Miró por afuera de la ventana y podía ver que el sol estaba bajando y empezando a esconderse detrás de las pequeñas colinas.

― Ya es hora de irnos, tengo que preparar el almuerzo ― se apresuró a decir saludando a ambos y saliendo hacía la calle principal de la pequeña aldea.

― Adiós.

― Nos vemos Nojiko.

― ¡Lami! ¡Ya es hora de irnos a casa!

Gritó, pero la pequeña niña no contestaba. Ni tampoco la veía en el grupo de niños que se encontraba en frente suyo.

― ¡Ella ya se fue! ― dijo entonces uno de los niños que estaban allí jugando.

Ante la noticia Nojiko no pudo no sentirse exasperada y empezó a caminar hacía su casa, mientras escuchaba detrás de ella como el sheriff y el doctor se estuvieran divirtiendo y riendo de sus desgracias.

― Esa niña, siempre adelantándose.

Lami se había ido antes, porque no quería que Nojiko se diera cuenta que estaba husmeando entre las cosas de su tía Nami. Regresó al cuarto de la mujer y miró otra vez en el interior de esa caja. Volvió a tomar entre sus manos la fotografía con su tía Nami, no se podía ver muy bien al bebé en sus brazos, pero su tía se veía felíz.

Ella no se había dado cuenta antes pero en toda la casa no había fotos de ella de cuando era una recién nacida. Sólo de cuando tendría unos cuantos meses y más. Además, ella siempre pensó que sus padres estarían casados, pero desde que tuvo conciencia no había llegado a ver ningún anillo en el dedo de su madre como las demás parejas casadas.

Continuó viendo en el interior de la caja, y muy en el fondo de esta encontró un sombrero. Debido a de que estuvo debajo de todo lo demás, este se encontraba aplastado; era un sombrero blanco con manchas negras en los costados, según Lami era un sombrero bastante peculiar, pero le gustaba.

Cuando estuvo a punto de regresarlo en el interior de la caja vió otra foto, parecía que está se encontraba debajo del sombrero, por esa razón no la había visto con anterioridad. La sacó y la miró bien, en ella se podía ver a su tía Nami y a un hombre mucho más alto que ella, el cual llevaba puesto una camisa negra y unos jeans azules con manchas negras, como el gorro que llevaba puesto, solo que este era como el que Lami había encontrado en el interior de la caja aunque un poco más grande.

No sé podía ver el rostro del hombre ya que este estaba cubierto y escondido debajo de su gorro. Con tan sólo verlo se podía decir que él se encontraba incómodo aunque trataba de sonreír.

Antes de que volviera Nojiko volvió a guardar todo en el interior de la caja menos la foto que retrata a ambos adultos. Había logrado guardar todo a tiempo antes de que su madre llegara.

Y la foto la había escondido en uno de sus cajones en su cuarto.

Las dos integrantes de la familia pasaron una velada típica, después de haber terminado de cenar ambas se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Antes de acostarse Lami sacó la foto que había celosamente guardado y la miró un poco más, algo le decía que esa foto era importante pero no sabía el porqué. Al final el sueño pudo más y se quedó dormida, no sin antes soltar la foto y dejar que se cayera al suelo, debajo de la cama.


End file.
